


when you're fifteen (don't forget to look before you fall)

by notsosweetsugar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, and trip of course, it's just skye and ward, melinda may also makes guest apperance, no shield and no hydra, this is my first fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosweetsugar/pseuds/notsosweetsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was fifteen he told her he loved her. She ran away. AU - no SHIELD, no Hydra, it's just Skye and Ward (and Trip).</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're fifteen (don't forget to look before you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> the title of taylor swift's fifteen gave me this idea (because yes, i listen to her songs all the time now). this is my first fic in english (since i am polish) so there are possibly a few mistakes. i also posted this fic on fanfiction.net (yesterday).  
> i don't own anything (sadly) but my laptop.

When she was fifteen, he told her he loved her.

She ran away.

.

When she was twenty, he told her exactly the same thing.

And, once again, she ran away.

.

When she was twenty-two and he told her those three words, she slaped him.

And then - she ran away.

.

When Skye was fifteen, she met a guy. He was five years older than her and she felt this attraction the first time she saw him. His name was Grant, Grant Ward.

„That's a name for a jerk" she said later to her best friend, Trip.

He agreed.

A couple days later she saw Trip talking to Grant Ward.

Well, it wasn't really something weird, since Grant Ward was a college student – just like Trip.

The thing was, after that talk they became sort of friends. And that was really weird, even for Trip who loved bonding with everyone. He was just sooo friendly and everybody loved him.

And usually, when they were going to library or grabing some coffe, Skye was with them.

It was just a matter of time before she felt something for Grant Ward and a matter of time before Grant Ward felt something for Skye.

But she was only fifteen, when he told her he loved her, so she simply escaped.

.

When Skye was twenty (and studying) she met Grant Ward's girlfriend, Melinda. She was older than him (much older). She seemed very nice and Skye would sure as hell liked her if it wasn't one small thing – she was Grant Ward's girlfriend.

And Skye had feelings for Grant Ward.

One time, when she went to a bar, she met him. He seemed sad so this lovely and friendly girl in her told her to say hi. She said. She asked, if something was wrong.

He said no.

Then he said yes.

That was the evening when Skye had sex for the first time.

And it was amazing, because it was with the guy she loved. She just wasn't realising it back then.

When she woke up and saw him –  _naked –_ in bed with her, she freaked out. She was going to escape quickly and have her walk of shame, but then  _he_  woke up.

He told her he loved her.

She grabbed her clothes and ran away.

Again.

.

When Skye was twenty-two, she saw him the day before her graduation day. He said hi. She replied with „hey". They went separate ways. She was hoping to see him when she graduates. But he wasn't there – he couldn't know.

But Trip was there.

And her high school friends, Jemma and Leo.

She was pretty sure she saw Melinda, Grant Ward's ex-girlfriend (he never told Skye why they broke up).

It was happy day, but she realised she would be much happier if Grant Ward was there.

She couldn't know he was there – hidden behind the crowd, seeing her happy face and thinking about how he screwed up two years back.

Day after that, she met him at Trip's.

Trip said he needed to do something and he took off, leaving the two of them in his apartment.

Grant Ward told Skye he loved her.

Skye slaped him – beacuse,  _really_?

Then, she ran away.

It was the only thing she came up with.

.

But there was one moment.

Skye really wanted to get drunk, but she simply couldn't. There was something that needed to be done. She called Trip. He told her where Grant Ward lived. She came over.

„I love you, Grant Ward" she said.

And she wanted to escape.

He stopped her.

He kissed her.

She was really, really happy.

„You know you can just... call me Grant, right?" he asked later.

„Whatever you say, just Grant."


End file.
